Silver Silhouette
by kahaniarose125
Summary: Silver loves Shadow with all his heart. So he makes a wish that Shadow was a girl so he could tell him how he feels, and it comes true! But an old enemy's back. What will Shaden, Silver, and the Sonic Gang do? This is my first story so go easy on me!
1. Shadow to Shaden

Silver Silhouette

A GenderBent Shadilver story

Kay, so I don't own anyone in this story (except for Shaden). SEGA© does.

Chapter 1: Shadow to Shaden

It was a peaceful day in Station Square. Silver the Hedgehog was walking around thinking to himself.

Silver: Oh man, I wish Shadow was a girl! Then it would make it easier to tell him my feelings for him, but it's not like there's a wishing well or something in Station Square!

Then he saw something that caught his eye, a wishing well.

Silver: It's my lucky day! All I have to do is wish on my lucky quarter that I've been savin for something like this, and Shadow will be a girl.

Silver ran to the wishing well like Charlie ran home on Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory, dug in his headquills for his quarter and wished that Shadow was a girl.

Silver: I wish that Shadow T. Hedgehog, the person I love more than Blaze, was a girl. (throws quarter in well) I might as well go buy some clothes and stuff for Shadow since he'll need them. (Flies off)

_In Shadow's House_

Shadow was asleep when Silver's wish took effect. By the time she woke up, she was feeling very weird.

Shadow: (in a feminine voice) Wow, my chest feels a little heavy. Wait! Why do I sound like a chick?!

So she ran to her bathroom mirror and….

Shadow: *Screams* OMG I'M A GIRL!

Meanwhile the Sonic Crew was together when Rouge heard Shadow's scream.

Rouge: Guys I heard Shadow scream.

Sonic: Maybe we need to go see what's wrong with him!

So they went to go see Shadow, While Shaden called Silver.

Shaden: Hello Silver?

Silver: Yeah hey Shadow.

Shaden: Yeah could you go buy me some girl clothes and stuff like that?

Silver: I'm at your house already.

Shaden: Wow that fast?

Silver: Yeah. I have something to tell you also.

Shaden: Tell me when you get in my room. Bye!

Silver: Ok bye.

_In Shaden's Room_

Shaden put_s the _clothes on and is sitting down to listen to Silver.

Shaden: Ok Silver what is-

Silver:*kisses her*

Shaden: *in shock, but starts to kiss back* Mmhh.

Silver: *breaks the kiss* Shadow-

Shaden: It's Shaden.

Silver: Shaden T. Hedgehog, I love you.

Shaden:*starts crying* Aw Silver, I Love You Too! *kisses him back*

Silver's mind: YES! SHE LOVES ME BACK!

Shaden's mind: Nothing could ruin this moment! I just know it!

Boy was Shaden wrong.

Sonic: Shads! Where are you?!

Shaden: Oh crap! They don't know I got changed into a girl!

Sonic: Shadow! You-

Shaden: Uh I can explain.

Until next time!


	2. Explanations and Shopping Spree

Silver Silhouette

A GenderBent Shadilver story

I will not be putting a disclaimer on every single chapter. If you want a disclaimer, look on first chapter! Now, where we last left off at.

Chapter 2: Explanations and Shopping Sprees

The Sonic crew wasn't expecting to see a female hedgehog with violet red hair and quill streaks and violet red irises to be on Silver in Shadow's room.

Sonic: Who the heck are you, and why are you in Shads' room?!

Shaden: Sonic, it's me, Shadow.

Tails: Yeah right, last time I checked, Shadow was a boy.

Shaden: You don't believe me?

Everyone else: No.

Shaden: Hold on a minuet.

So Shaden got off of Silver, and went to the closet. She then came back out with a box full of stuff.

Shaden: Would I have these if I wasn't Shadow?

When everyone looked inside, they saw a bunch of pictures of everyone when they were younger.

Knuckles: Wait! If you have these then that means you-

Shaden: Yes, I am Shadow T. Hedgehog.

Everyone: SHADOW?!

_In the living room_

Everyone was throwing questions at Shaden

Sonic: Shadow, what happened that changed you into a girl?

Shaden: It's Shaden, and I don't know. When I woke up this morning I was a girl.

Tails: So, do you think you would want to change back?

Shaden: I'm not sure yet.

Knuckles: Shaden, do you-

Just when Knuckles was finishing his sentence, the Chaotix's busted through Shaden's door.

Charmy: SHADOW! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!

Vector: We heard a scream so-*notices Shaden* Well hello beautiful. You must be Shadow's sister. My name is Vector and you are?

Silver: Vector, stop hittin on my girl.

Shaden: Silver I got this.*turns to Vector* Vector, Shadow doesn't have any sisters or brothers.

Vector: How would you know that?

Shaden: Because I am Shadow.

Espio: No you are not because Shadow is a male hedgehog.

Shaden: Oh really?*Does the pressure point trick on Vector's tail, Charmy's neck, and Espio's shoulder*

The Chaotix: OWW! YOU REALLY ARE SHADOW!*falls asleep*

Knuckles: Now like I was saying, do you think you still have your powers?

Shaden: Maybe.

Amy: Well Shaden, you're gonna need more clothes than that, and me and Rouge were just about to go to the mall so…

Rouge: You're coming with us!

So Amy and Rouge grabs Shaden's hand and leave to go to the Station Square Mall.

A/N: Next chapter is the Shopping Spree part I mentioned. Also for next chapter, I don't own any stores mentioned. Seeya!


	3. Shopping Sprees and Old Enemies

Silver Silhouette

Chapter 3: Shopping Sprees and Old Enemies

At the mall, Amy, Rouge, and Shaden were walking to and from stores. While Amy and Rouge were talking about who knows what, Shaden was looking at different stores when one particular store caught her eye.

Shaden: The adult side of me tells me to keep on walking, while the child side of me tells me to go inside and have fun. Forget the adult side! I'm going in!*runs into the store*

With Amy and Rouge

Amy: This would look cute. What do you think Rouge?

Rouge: Yeah it would.

Amy: What do you think Shaden?*notices Shaden is gone* Rouge, we lost Shaden!

Rouge: What?! I thought she was behind us!

When Amy and Rouge ran out the store, they saw Shaden coming out of the store she was in with a box and a huge smile.

Amy: Shaden, where were you?

Shaden:*points to the store* In there!

Rouge: What were you doing in Build-A-Bear Workshop?

Shaden: I made a bunny and named her Mimzy Fluffytail!

Amy: Ooh can we see her?

Shaden: When we get home.

While the girls were talking, Amy saw Cream, and her chao, Cheese, and her mom, Vanilla.

Amy: Hey Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla!

Vanilla: Hello Amy.

Cream: Hi Amy!

Cheese: Chao Chao! (A/N: I don't speak chao so just imagine that Cheese is saying hey.)

Vanilla: Amy, who is that girl with the violet red hair? Is she Shadow's sister?

Amy: No, That is Shadow. He magically got changed into a girl. So her name is Shaden.

Vanilla: Oh. Well-

Cream: Mommy, who is the girl with the violet red hair?

Vanilla: Oh, that's umm-

Amy: Shadow's sister. *winks at Vanilla*

Vanilla: Yeah that's Ms. Shaden.

Cream: Ok.

Later, when the girls were leaving the mall, they ran into someone much unexpected.

Shaden: Thanks guys for taking me clothes shopping. It was a lot of fun.

Amy and Rouge: No problem!

?:*bumps into Shaden* Hey watch where you're going!

Shaden: Oh, I'm terribly sorr-Mephiles?!

Mephiles: Well, if it isn't Shaden the Hedgehog. I heard about the incident.

Amy: What do you want?

Mephiles: I just wanted to say hi after what you guys did to me in Solenna.

Shaden: W-well we d-don't w-wanna t-talk t-t-to y-you.

Mephiles: Just cut out the chitchat and give me your chaos emerald.

Shaden: I don't have it.

Mephiles: Sure you don't. Just remember, I'm not leaving until it's in my possession. So long girls. *disappears*

_With the guys_

Silver: What's taking the girls so long?

Sonic: Silver, calm down. They'll be here in a minuet.

Amy: Silver, you might want to take Shaden to bed. She's been like this since we ran into-

Shaden: DON'T mention his name.

Silver: Okay, Shaden wanna go to bed?

Shaden: Ok, but first*turns to Amy* give me Mimzy.

Everyone: Mimzy?

Rouge: It's her stuffed bunny she made today.

Amy: Here you go. *gives her Mimzy*

Shaden: Thank you. Good night.* goes into her room*

Silver: Okay, what happened to Shaden?

Rouge: We ran into Mephiles on our way back.

Everyone: MEPHILES?!

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Don't ask me where I got Mimzy from; I think it's an old movie or something. If anyone can tell me if Mimzy is a movie or not, they get to read the next chapter before anyone else! Bye!


End file.
